All Over Again
by imaginationsabotage
Summary: Kat won't let her and Christian have another shot, but when they share just a kiss, everything changes after that night.


**First fanfic so please be nice **** sorry for spelling errors and grammar problems! **

Chapter 1

Kat P.O.V

People are clapping as we finished our goodbye dance. I haven't danced in months. I walk over Tara to talk, but as I approach I see Christian. I debate if I should keep walking. Our friendship is almost back to normal, but when were all together it's awkward. I broke up with Christian because he still loved Tara. Even if he still loves Tara he hasn't acted on it. It's like they're trying to protect me. I mean I don't like Christian anymore. Well, maybe a little, but I would never admit it.

Tara spots me and gestures to come over. Crap. I slowly continue to walk over. When I reach them Tara looks like she's going to explode with excitement. "Hey. What's up?"

" Guess what?"

" What? " I say, not sure if I actually want to know.

"IM GOING TO THE STATES!" she practically screams it.

" Wow. That's great Tara," I give her a quick hug, " for how long?"

" Well I don't actually know." she says smiling.

" Her doctor wants her to take time off from dance before she starts again" I jump a little forgetting that Christian was next to me.

" That's great, " I try to plaster a smile on my face, Christian must be going with her to therapy and he knew Tara was leavening before me. I feel like locking my self in my apartment to watch Netflix and eat junk food. But I need to stay strong and support my friend, no wait my _**best **_friend. " Do leave soon?"

" Actually yeah, Christian is dropping me off at the airport on Sunday."

"That soon?! Damn I'm going to miss you T"

" I'll miss you too! Behave yourselves!" she says staring at us implying something. I awkwardly laugh and give her another hug. " Well I have to go finish packing and then go to therapy, I'll see you later Kat!" she finishes and walks over to Miss Raine, which leaves Christian and I alone.

"Is she trying avoid me or is it just me"

" Just you" Christian says and smirks. I lightly punch his arm and he sarcastically grabs at his arm. " You know, if Tara married ben her named would be Tara Tickle."

"Ha ha, would be hilarious!" I say. That comment had lightened the conversation and awkwardness. Some how Tara was still talking to Miss Raine, but she sees us laughing and now she is walking over. I look to my left and meet Christian's eyes, we try to hold the giggles back, but it's not very effective. " Hey, I thought you had to pack."

" I just had to thank Miss Raine for everything, what where you guys laughing about?" she says with a hint of jealousy, her relationship with Christian had never be laughs and well it looked serious, never joking around. Christian and I had a simple relationship, no judging, being ourselves, and never serious. I think it would be boring with no laughs.

" We were joking about.. well.. um" I didn't know what say, like should I say joking about your ex with your other ex.

" Tickles. We were joking about tickles." Christian answers, while trying to hold back the snickers.

"Like as in Ben? You guys are weird, Christian can you give me a ride to therapy?" She says while batting her eyes, ugh gross.

" Uh, I have to help clean up the studio, sorry."

"Oh right you work here" with a hint of irritation in her voice.

" I can give you a ride." I say, but I don't know why, I'd rather stay here with Christian, did I really just think that, ugh Tara is my best friend that is leaving on Sunday, I need to spend time with her.

" No Kat, it's fine, I'll call a taxi." Tara grabs her phone and waves goodbye as she walks to the door. I turn to Christian and say,

" For someone that's in love with her, you really don't act like it. Or are you playing hard to get?" He snaps his head around and looks at me,

" What? Why would you say that?"

" She just asked you to drive her to therapy!"

"So."

" SO, when I asked she automatically said no"

" Great, now we know she isn't in love with you" he says sarcastically with a smile at the tips of his lips.

"Ugh you're so difficult and you changed the subject"

" Fine you want an answer?"

"Duh." He takes a deep breath and explains,

" A couple weeks ago she said she still loves me and I said I love her but I'm not in love with her, I will always love her but not in that kind of way, she's my first love and that will never change" He quickly continues not making eye contact, " now she thinks that if I love her she can make me want to love her in that way again, so I _do_ understand what's she is trying to do but I'm not _in_ love with her." He finished but under his breath he mutters "So really you broke up with me for no reason."

" Well that was a mouthful"

"Yeah."

Later after cleaning up the studio we go to a coffee shop to catch up. He had turned down the company to teach at the studio, and I talked about my travels and acting career. We finish our drinks and walk out.

"How long are you Sydney?"

"Ah well till tomorrow at 5. I have an audition in Brisbane and my plane leaves at 5."

" When's the next time I will see you, Katrina?"

"Hmm I don't know" I smiled when I heard my full name. I look around to see where we are; I quickly realize we are at the dock where we kissed for the second time. I look up and our eyes meet again. I can see in his eyes he knows where we are. I look down at his lips and wonder if I'll ever kiss them again, but that question was quickly answered. I feel his warm lips placed on mine. Soon I realize what's happening and I kiss back. He heightens the kiss, more passionately. I have never felt like this, but then I realize its happening all over again; same dock, and same scenario, Christian and Tara broken up, crush on Christian, and Tara still in love with him. I pull back,

" It's happening again, it can't happen again."

"Oh come on, please." He stares into my eyes, I can't blink and I barely push out the words because my throat is suddenly dry,

"Can't happen again"

" What if we made a deal"

" What kind of deal?"

" Since its obvious we still have feelings for each other, one night, we never talk about it again, never kiss again, no one finds out, just one night that our feelings are out in the open. Kind of like closure because "us" can never work. "

"Fine"

" You don't make it sound like fun, which is kind of a priority right now."


End file.
